The present invention concerns hand coverings such as mittens which in one configuration can completely cover the fingers and thumb of a wearer, but can be changed to another configuration in which the fingers and/or the thumb can be exposed in order to improve the wearer's dexterity while wearing the hand covering.
A mitten having an attached partial cuff is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,117, which attached partial cuff can be turned inside out to alternatively close off the end of the mitten or to open the mitten end so that the fingers are exposed.
Similarly reconfigurable foot and head coverings are also shown in that patent.
The partial cuff comprises a sewn-on fabric panel covering approximately one half of the circumference of the main covering portion of the mitten.
Other patents show various convertible hand coverings allowing exposure of the fingers for added dexterity when desired.
Such hand coverings typically utilize added pieces of fabric which are bulky or that necessitate removal of the added piece, requiring storage of the same. Such hand coverings do not allow for separate exposure of the thumb.